The Mind of Ryan Kuhn
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: This is the story of Ryan Kuhn before he became the Jackal. It is a window into the madness that take place after he committed himself to the asylum. It is sexually graphic so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

She was such a naughty nurse.

It was the year 1910

Ryan Kuhn later known as the Jackal had commented himself to the mental asylum. Emma Right was a young nurse of age twenty that was an intern at the hospital for quite a while. She did not catch on fast like most of her fellow coworkers but that was fine. The head doctors still thought a lot of her. Maybe they could see things in her that Emma could not yet understand. Emma did her work at the hospital just as she was supposed to but there was something, more like someone that constantly intrigued her. It was Ryan, he was so intelligent she could not grasp why such a sophisticated man would be in a place like this. After her morning rounds of giving patients medicine she would always find herself at Ryan's cell. He was always so tame, such a gentle voice, sanity in the mist of insanity. It took him awhile, about a month to tell Emma why he committed himself. All of this was a shock from beginning to end. He was so handsome, so polite but he took extreme pleasure in being foul to women. This was something that turned Emma on as well, made her want him. She had secret fantasies about being a victim of perversions. She craved being stripped naked and beaten, raped, treated like nothing. He took pleasure in the same things as her. Secretly it made her dripping wet to hear him talk about the things he had done to women.

Like the woman he caught walking home alone one night. He told how he escorted her pretending to be the perfect gentlemen knowing all along that he wanted to cut her with a sharp blade tie her up and fuck her until dawn. Emma listened to all of his tales hanging on every word trying to hold down her breathing so it wouldn't be heavy. It was her routine to administer all of the other patient's shots and meds leaving Ryan for last. She had all the time in the world to sit in his room talking but this time would turn out different, very different indeed.

Emma had just given Ryan his meds ignoring the strict hospital rules by staying for a chat. This night Ryan didn't seem very animated. He was slinked over on the bed ignoring Emma's warm greeting.

"Ryan what's wrong?"

Ryan sighs.

"It feels like my mind is unraveling." He says

"What do you mean?"

Emma sits next to him on the bed folding both hands in concern.

"I have…thoughts."

Emma wrinkles a brow.

"We all have thoughts or do you mean dreams? You're not being very clear mister Kuhn." Says Emma

Emma liked to tease by calling Ryan by his last name because he insisted that she didn't.

"I want these—things. I want to do things."

"Okay so we are talking about your goals then?"

Emma smiles, her hand lands gently on Ryan's shoulder.

"I must be frreeeee." Ryan says lightly

Emma was starting to get uncomfortable so she stood up to quickly dismiss herself but Ryan stands up with her. He still holds his head down and his hair is all wild.

Emma's blood pumped hard at her temples as she still made her way to the door. Ryan followed her close without speaking then presses her back against the door. Emma knew there was no way out as Ryan's brown eyes pierced hers deeply, as if searching for something hidden within.

"Was this a choice meeting or fate?" he asks with chapped lips that were usually moist and pink.

With those words Ryan's hands roamed over Emma's shapely body.

Emma:

His hands were rough and fingernails so sharp. When had Ryan given up on grooming himself he was so well kempt. He captured my breasts testing the tenderness longing for more. I don't know why I didn't shove him off I just kept allowing him to touch my body. Was I going to end up like one of his victims with him pulling my hair and slapping my face or prodding me with his manhood? I felt his heavy breath on my neck. By his eyes I could tell that his brain was working like a million fireflies. Would he let me go or become what he always was in the stories he told me about? We stood there for a long time both of us unmoving, listing to each others breathing.

Ryan:

Soft Emma, every feature I drank in about her was hypnotizing. She was my slave always and forever I knew it deep down. I looked over tasty nurse Emma. Her young eyes held so much innocence and purity. I wanted to take it all and turn it into deviance, fulfill so many of my desired perversions with her. Did she know I thought about her every single night? She made it her business to visit me wanting to hear about all the things I had done to others in the past. Oh, how I know she wants to be my victim. Every part of her calls out, screams, yells, yearns for it. Oh yes she will be my victim. The things I want to do to her, the things I will do to her. I already dreamed of murdering her during one of my escapades, that young face no longer full of life. A lifeless corpse with an isolated look on her face drained of every ounce of blood just lying there, staring into an endless black. Yes, an endless darkness with little frozen eyes I have seen so many times. I would love to see them on her face. I would enjoy biting her lips until they bleed and I would love to torture her nipples, chewing them….ummmm…. making her scream. I want to scar and beat her, raping her body leaving her in tears only to do it again. It makes me throb so hard imagining her like that.

Using one hand Ryan seems to be holding his manhood.

"Oh Emma how I want you." He says

"I—I can't."

"Embrace this because you have no choice." Ryan says narrowing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma shakes her head making her blonde curls bounce. She tries to leave again but this time Ryan isn't so nice. He smashes his body against hers holding her on the spot.

"What do you think your doing? He growls

"Please, I'm scared."

Ryan: What made me even harder was that Emma was telling the truth. I basked in her fear and was going to take my pent up stress out on her. It was very stressful telling her about my thoughts everyday not being able to do a thing about them, sitting in this room day after day with no hope of living them out ever again. Did she think I was just going to go along quietly everyday telling her more about me and not lay a finger on her? Was Emma really that foolish? Well it doesn't matter now it doesn't matter at all.

"Get over there!"

Ryan yells as he swings Emma by the arm over to the bed. She lands perfectly on her stomach with her bottom in the air.

"Something you wanted to show me?" chuckles Ryan

Before Emma can gather herself or turn to see Ryan he is mounting her like a dog. Emma whimpers.

"No please Ryan. I am sorry. What have I done wrong?"

"My dear Emma."

Ryan helps Emma up and cups her chin in his hand.

"You have done nothing, wrong." He says with sincerity.

Then he gives Emma an open palm slap so hard it sends her back down on the bed.

"You are all mine."

Ryan unbuttons his trousers and reaches for Emma.

"Get on your knees little girl."

Ryan squeezes Emma's face until his fingers dig into her cheeks.

Emma: Ryan had never acted like this before. He was another person and I was afraid of him, more afraid than I had ever been in my life. Refusing him wasn't a choice. He was going to do whatever he wanted to me. I just prayed that it wasn't death. Maybe he would let me go if I obeyed. I was so horny when he told me stories of things like this involving other women but not me. I feel so guilty knowing I went home to masturbate every single night after we talked. Now he was doing it to me and I wasn't prepared.

"What's the holdup?" Ryan barks

"What?"

Emma is taken from her thoughts.

"I said take your tits out. I want to see them."

Emma gulps, with shaky hands she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Too slow!" yells Ryan

He runs his hand down the front ripping off the buttons and snatching it open. Emma sits awkwardly with her perky breasts exposed. Ryan smiles at her and forces her to her knees.

'Now open that innocent mouth I want it tarnished."

Emma gives Ryan a questionable gaze, which earns her another slap in the face. She opens her mouth only inches before Ryan shoves his hot meat inside. Emma doesn't do a very good job sucking her mouth does more of a massaging motion. This angers Ryan so he pushes the back of her head against the bed and chokes her. Emma's mouth clamps down on Ryan's hard meat as a result. She is left in shock because Ryan seems to enjoy this more. He takes the opportunity to ram his cock in and out of her mouth making her tighten her jaws by choking her.

"Now look at me."

Emma tries to look at him but her eyes are too filled with tears from gagging. She can't breathe with Ryan's organ blocking her throat hole.

Emma:

I was on the brink of death. Ryan wanted me dead and this was how he was going to do it. What a foul way for me to leave this world. Ryan is sick I should never have trusted him, my fault I guess. It was too late for all that now. I was slipping away bit by bit, everything was getting dark.

Ryan has a far off look in his eyes but seems to return to his body. He yanks his glistening organ out Emma's mouth just in time.

"I want you to watch me." He says

Emma breathes deep trying to recover from her glimpse of death. Ryan ignores her coughing and pumps his organ with one hand while holding Emma's hair with the other. He holds her face up close as he blows a load all over her face. Some lands in her eye and Emma tries to pull away but Ryan holds her until her face is fully covered. He moans as he traces over her face with his now shrinking organ.

"You enjoyed that because you're like all the rest!" yells Ryan

Emma starts spitting because some of his cream gets in her mouth. Ryan slaps her across the face with his meat.

"Who said I was done with you?"

Emma lye's on her stomach flat on the floor still spitting the spunk off her lips.

"Get up!"

Ryan scratches Emma on the back so hard that he draws blood. Emma cries out and starts to crawl away from him.

"I said get up you're my slave now and have to obey me."

"Ryan don't do this."

"Look into my eyes when you beg."

Emma turns half hearty expecting it to work but she does it anyway.

"Ryan please stop now."

"Ummmm. You'll make me stiff again. You know how I adore begging."

Ryan leaps on top of Emma licking his lips with glee. He scratches her again enjoying watching the blood contrast on her fair skin. He is rock solid again poking the engorged head of his manhood between Emma's thighs.

"Ryan no."

Emma doesn't try to push him away as he forces it past this set of lips.

"Do you know how wet you are?"

Emma looks away mortified but Ryan turns her head right back.

"I told you to look at me as I fuck you."

Emma gasps.

"You wanted this all along you little bitch!"

Ryan shoves his cock inside with powerful thrusts. He grunts and grits his teeth as he takes Emma as roughly as he can. He goes to work biting on her tender nipples at the same time he violates her innocent flesh. Emma screams and squirms underneath Ryan but that only seems to fuel him.

Ryan:

I desired to see her split in half by my cock, withering in agony just like the rest. Her pleading and screams were music to my ears. It only made me want to tear her to pieces from the inside out.

Emma's face sobs with beet red cheeks.

"I say when we are finished, understand?"

Ryan is going to choke Emma again.

"Yes, yes! You say when we are finished." Says Emma

"Very good you're learning well. Now for your reward."

Ryan slams inside Emma one final time holding himself inside her until he fills her with every ounce of his hot cream. He pulls back and returns to his bed.

"Get up and get out. You will return tomorrow same as usual, yes?"

Emma nods.

"Yes? I hate not being spoken to."

"Yes Ryan whatever you want."

"Clean yourself up before anyone sees you. Wouldn't want them to find out what a naughty nurse you've been."

Emma gets up, her ribs hurt along with her back. She slips out of Ryan's room quietly.

Emma:

I was just glad to get out of there alive. He was mistaken if he thought I would return.

Ryan: Emma had better come back. If she doesn't I was sure as hell going to make her wish she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma returned home to her tiny apartment. She sighed in relief as she climbed into a hot shower. She watched the water go down the drain red with her blood.

Emma:

I guess Ryan scratched me pretty bad. He was someone else now, the monster from all of his stories. He took me like I was nothing forcing himself on me and inside me. Could I have done more like scream for help? Then both of our actions would have been questioned like why I was there so late in the first place. The scratches burned other than that there was a few bruises that would be covered by my clothes. The real situation was that he wanted me to come to his room tomorrow. He was one of the stops on my rounds but what did he want me to do go there as if nothing happened? He was crazy and no doubt would try to do it again. If I didn't go or if I quit my job there would be multiple questions. One of the senior nurse's lives downstairs from me. I would be risking a lot especially having to gain new employment. I had to practically break legs to get this job. There was no way I was just letting it go. I don't know what I am going to do. Did I want to go back to him? No, what am I saying? He is weird and gross of course not. Did I kind of like what he did to me? It gave me some false feelings is all? I can't explain the wetness that he felt though. I must be going crazy. Why was I wet? I don't know. I kind of, sort of…no, no. That isn't right. I will just deal with this in the morning that's what I'll do.

Ryan:

I had kept track of everyday I'd been here by a small mark on the wall. Emma had given me so much attention after my incoming act. Always the perfect gentlemen in the pursuit of the flesh of a woman, perhaps I would torture Emma more. I had been so nice since it was our first time. I was never that gentle with the others. If only she could have seen the objects I Sodom sized them with. No objects here though I could improvise. I could have bitten her tits right off but I didn't being generous of course. I have been here five months now and no help. The doctors insist that this will pass. They treat me as if I am having fits that are only temporary. Other men don't think like me I am aware. So what in God's name makes me differ? My mother was a prostitute I know. I have come to terms with that. She was a cheap harlot, any man that tossed a coin her way could have at it. I hate her. She ran off with men even after I was born. We stayed above that corner market with three other hookers. The things I had seen her do with men. Who was my father Billy from the dock, Randy from the barbershop, Jim, Tim you tell me. Probably some man just passing though. It was a nightmare living like that day after day. I committed myself hoping for the best, to be cured. All I have done here is waste my time, take pills the size of an egg, and meet Emma. Emma there was a sight. Angels themselves must have assisted in her creation. She was so beautiful in every way but I need to change that. I want to cause her great pain and want her to beg for death. If only I could fashion devices like in my dreams to mutilate her body parts. I am stirred to arousal at the thought of driving nails through those soft tits of hers. All women needed to get what they deserved. Emma was no exception.

The following morning Emma clocked in to begin her day. The head nurse, Nurse Lit is enjoying a steaming cup of coffee by inhaling the aroma. Emma gives her a smile and double checks her tray of meds.

"Oh Emma, there is something you must know." She says

Emma holds her breath waiting to hear what she has to say.

"We have a new doctor that will be joining our staff."

"I heard about him." Says Emma

"It's your job to give him a tour."

"I thought Doctor Evert would do that since he is another doctor."

"Now Emma."

Nurse Lit sets down her cup of coffee her expression unamused.

"Emma let me explain how things are run in this facility. I know you are still fairly new. I will be busy with other requests so it is your task. Is that clear?"

"Yes Nurse Lit."

"I have a feeling about you Emma you can have a bright future here."

"Nurse Lit who will give the medications if I am showing the doctor around?"

"Like I said a bright nurse can multitask."

"I agree Nurse Lit."

"Good."

Nurse Lit has a phony smile as she leaves the room. Emma did as she was instructed and waited patiently for Doctor Matthews outside his new office. It was surprising to see that the new doctor appeared so young. He was the dark haired dreamy eyed type guy. Emma was taken back by his look.

"Is there something the matter?" he asks

"No I just—I'm fine." Says Emma

"So your nurse…"

"Emma! Just call me Emma everyone does."

"Okay. I am Doctor Matthews." He says

"Yes I know."

"I guess we can get started."

"Of course."

Emma and the doctor talk all along the way getting more acquainted. Emma gets lost in the conversation she doesn't seem to come back to reality until they stop outside Ryan's room. Emma's breath almost catches in her throat. Doctor Matthews reads the name on the door.

"Ryan Kuhn hummm. I think I heard about him. He committed himself right."

"Yes." Says Emma not wanting to say anything more.

"Most unique case, can we go inside?"

"His room?" Emma asks shocked

"Yes, why on earth not?"

Doctor Matthews being the new doctor there was no reason he wouldn't be allowed in all patients rooms. Emma unlocks the door to Ryan's room with dread.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well right on time." Says Ryan sitting up in bed

Emma crosses the threshold but she isn't alone. Ryan's expression changes the moment Doctor Matthews enters.

"You two know each other?" asks the doctor

Emma nods.

"I administer all of the patient's meds." She says

"I see." Says the doctor

"Emma come now." Says Ryan sucking his bottom lip.

"Ryan you haven't had your medicine. He gets excited doctor."

"That's quite alright I like to know what I am dealing with."

"You have no clue." Whispers Ryan

He tries to stare Doctor Matthew's down.

"You seem like an educated man why have you come to us?"

"No idea really, was under the impression that you helped people."

"We try to help the ill Mister…Kuhn. Are you ill?"

Emma could tell Ryan was beginning to get testy and it made her nervous.

"Doctor I have other rooms to show you." Says Emma

"I bet." Says Ryan shooting Emma a look.

She opens her mouth again but figures its better to keep quiet.

"I haven't seen you here before." Ryan says

"That's because I am a new addition to the staff."

"Too new—perhaps." Says Ryan

"Mister Kuhn I would like us to get along." Says the doctor moving to face him.

Ryan nods.

"Right, kind of like partners." He says

"Yes, I suppose." Says the doctor

"My name is Ryan Kuhn."

Ryan extends his hand to shake. The doctor is skeptical but shakes Ryan's hand. As soon as their palms touch Ryan's lips curl in a sneer. He bends four of the doctor's fingers back to the point of breaking.

"Very nice to meet you." He says

The doctor howls in misery and tries to pull away but Ryan won't release him just yet.

"Ryan stop he's your doctor." Says Emma

She stands up to Ryan taking his focus from the doctor.

"You never get involved in a man to man affair!" he yells

Ryan back hands her with his free hand and she moves away holding her face.

"Back to you doctor you get out of this room and never return."

"Yes yes….says the doctor, wheezing.

Ryan lets go of the doctor who looks at his hand then back at Ryan before running out of the room. Emma is left alone with Ryan. He turns his head to look at her in the most precise way, he almost looks robotic.

"Any thoughts?" he asks

"I better go. He might start giving you—treatments now." Says Emma

"Treatments, whatever for Emma?"

Ryan tilts his head from side to side.

"I don't know."

Ryan catches her shooting glances at the door. The doctor left it open in his gutless retreat.

"Thinking of leaving Emma?" he asks

"No I.."

"Go ahead." Says Ryan motioning toward the door.

Emma shakes her head and doesn't move.

"Are you afraid because of what happened last time?" he asks.

His unwavering stare was eating her alive and he knew it. Emma looks down at her feet.

"Do you think I am going to make you do stuff again?"

"I—don't know."

"Like those naughty things you enjoy so much?"

Emma was going to cry if Ryan kept this up.

Ryan:

I had to make her suffer emotionally so there would be nothing left to fight me physically. I learned quickly just how to twist her to get what I wanted so it was a joyless effect. It was much more fun just pouncing on her like a bear. She would never see it coming so she would have that surprised look, her mouth wide open ready to accept whatever I shoved inside.

"I loved you on your knees." Says Ryan

Emma blushes hot.

"You were such a good helper. Are you going to help me again today?"

As Ryan drew closer he can see that Emma was trembling.

"Help you with what?"

"To empty my sack." He says

"Your, your…"

Emma can't bring herself to repeat him.

"Like yesterday when I emptied it all over your face." He says

Emma takes a step back.

"Wait a minute here. We are talking right?" asks Ryan

He lightly tugs Emma toward him by the front of her uniform.

"I am going to do disgusting things to you Emma." He says

She recognizes the poke of his manhood on her thigh. Ryan was really getting worked up.

"I just—I need to go." Says Emma

"What did I say Emma? All women were going to get what they deserve. That means your fleshy parts torn off."

Ryan seemed to drool at the thought.

"Ryan please I haven't done anything!"

Emma starts to wrestle with Ryan's hand in an effort to pry herself loose.

"You are a woman like mother and all the others!" he shouts

"You need help Ryan your sick!"

"I am sick now am I? Now that I have figured you all out!"

"I am calling the doctor." Says Emma

"And tell him what Emma that you have been coming to my room every night and raping me."

"What? You raped me!" shouts Emma

"My version will be that you sedated me and had your way. You have access to the right drugs."

Emma can't believe her ears.

"You're a liar Ryan Kuhn!"

"Give me your panties." Says Ryan

"I am not doing anything else you say." Says Emma

She isn't sure if she has wrestled Ryan off or if he has released her out of his own free will.

"I will tell the staff all kinds of things about you Emma." Says Ryan

"I don't care!"

Emma is going for the door.

"Who cares who believes it but how they are going to talk, all the nurse's and doctor's behind your back. Maybe in your face." Laughs Ryan

Ryan must have struck something inside Emma because she stops and turns back to him.

"Yes Emma I will tell them how you told me you had to have my cock in your mouth." Says Ryan with greed in his eyes.

"What do you want?" asks Emma

"Tell them how ill I am and how you took advantage of me because you're a naughty nurse aren't you?"

"I said what do you want me to do?"

"I take it that you don't want me telling anyone."

"No, don't tell anything." Says Emma

She looks to the door to make sure no one is there listening. Her blue eyes aren't lively anymore they look so defeated.

"Take off your panties and leave them with me." Says Ryan

"What are you going to do?" Emma asks nervously.

"Don't worry I am not going to turn you in. It just gives me some new… scents."

Emma hikes up her nurse's uniform and slides down her panties as quickly as possible trying not to give Ryan any peeks. She offers him the panties but his eyes linger between her legs for a while before taking them.

"Thank you my darling Emma." Says Ryan

He takes a small whiff right there in front of her and moves his lips over the couch area as if ready to plant a soft kiss, Emma turns away almost cringing.

"Anything else?"

"This will do since we might be separated a while."

"Why will we be separated?" asks Emma

"You don't get to threaten the new doctor like that and get away free." Says Ryan smiling


	5. Chapter 5

It was day three of being contorted every which way in various devices. There was plenty of madness yet no method. Ryan could easily spot the error in many of Doctor Matthews's ways but knew that the doctor was determined to pay him back for the not so friendly introduction. Dipped in freezing water one day, shock therapy another, this was all lunacy. There was nothing to gain by continuing these experiments, if they had removed his gag he would have told them so himself. Instead Ryan had something else to fill the space between his ears, it was Emma. What things he was going to plan to do to her once he was sent back to his old cell. Actually getting all this attention from the doctors was the opposite of what he wanted. He came here for help to gain control of his thoughts and make them stop turning to the rape and murder of women. This asylum was simply not equipped to help him. Perhaps he would leave soon. Doctor Matthew made sure to oversee every procedure being done. He would watch and Ryan could tell he was enjoying this revenge.

Ryan:

The poor doctor with his poor fingers all wrapped up. Hahaha! He had no idea how amusing he was to me. There would come a time when his little games would have to end. That tasty Emma….no! This wasn't about her. She was one of them. A shame doctor Matthew wasn't one of them. With long legs that go for miles, brunette hair, and skin like butter. Then he could really know my mind and help me like he wanted so desperately to do. In return I would help myself to her, his female version. Too bad what a waste it was.

Emma:

I have been feeling a little under the weather lately and no it has nothing to do with Ryan not being around. My cuts have all healed and the bruises nearly faded. The things Ryan did to me are just a distant memory but not too distant. I wonder if he will ever be back. The doctor keeps a very close eye on his file if he had not I would sneak and read it. Maybe Ryan was getting what he deserved for making me do those dirty things to him. I had only had one man in my mouth before and only for a second. He courted me for a long time but I refused his proposal. He was very kind and handsome. Come to think of it he almost reminded me of Ryan, or vice versa. That's probably why I felt so compelled to be friendly with Ryan to begin. Ryan was so beyond any normal man I have met. He was indeed sick and I could see that now.

Emma lays in bed alone wearing nothing but her white cotton gown. She fluffs her pillow one last time and falls asleep. In the middle of the night she wakes from her dream in a sweat. It was very hot in her room now but no one had turned up the heat. Emma parts her thighs and her cunny drips with desire.

Emma:

I hate nights alone like this. I wish someone was here. Excuse my language, someone to fuck me hard making me scream their name. I didn't think this way often but it felt good. If Ryan were here I wonder what he would do. Oh, he is sick why am I thinking of him? He would squeeze my neck until I couldn't breathe then twist my nipples hard making me cry. He would do it solely for the pleasure of watching my pained face. Then he would make me do something nasty like before. What would it be? He had me on my knees already and raped me on the floor. There's no telling what's next with him.

Emma works two of her slender fingers on her petite hand inside her opening. It felt so good making them move easily in her juices as she used them back and forth. This was working but she needed more a real dick thrust inside her, the fat dick of a man. She moaned low shutting her eyes using her imagination to conjure up someone. It was Doctor Matthew. He had been so nice and helpful to Emma lately, always reminding her of tasks. She even thought that he wanted to ask her to lunch but his colleagues got in the way. Some kind of settle peace seemed to come over her whenever he was near.

Emma moans again and goes faster, as she cums she moans for Doctor Matthew. Afterwards she wonders if the Doctor ever thought about her outside of work. What if he sat at home and stroked himself to thoughts of her.

The next morning Emma is in charge of setting up one of the rooms for a treatment. Doctor Matthew pops up at the door holding papers and almost scares her out of her wits.

"My apologies Emma, I didn't mean to scare you." He says

"It's quite alright I will live."

Emma smiles.

"Are you preparing this room?"

Doctor Matthew glances at the notes in his hand.

"I am nearly done." Emma says

"Good this will be the last of his treatments."

"You have been very busy lately." Says Emma

"Yes he has been a handful."

Emma finishes and turns to the doctor.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you referring to?"

"Our dramatic companion Ryan Kuhn."

The Doctor laughs.

Emma has to catch herself to keep her mouth from dropping.

"He will be back to his cell then?"

"I believe so." Says Doctor Matthew

"Oh."

"Emma you don't look so well."

"I have been under the weather."

"Would you like me to examine you?"

"But you're a doctor of the mind not body."

Doctor Matthew smiles and draws close to Emma.

"I know but I have picked up a few things along the way."

"I'm fine." Says Emma

She smiles back.

"Can I offer you dessert?"

"Dessert? Now?"

"No silly tomorrow afternoon."

"Where?"

"We can meet at this café called La Mour. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes but I have never been."

"How does two p.m. sound?"

"Great." Says Emma

No sooner had the words left her lips than Ryan is at the door being brought into the room by two orderly. He has a far off flicker in his eye as he sees Emma. The orderly's strap him to a table and go outside the door with Doctor Matthew for further instructions. Emma is going to go also but a hiss makes her turn back to Ryan. He makes a sound like a tire being deflated.

"Sounds like you and the doctor are really getting acquainted."

Ryan talks just above a whisper. Emma just stands there listening to his words.

"Have your fun I am sure I can find another sexy nurse to play with. What was the other one named? Debra, yes I am sure I can get my cock in her."

"Shut up!" says Emma

She has anger in her eyes

"My dear Emma are you filled with envy?"

Ryan chuckles.

"Nothing to worry about my naughty nurse your secrets are safe with me."

Emma has no idea what he means by that but she doesn't stick around. Now Ryan knew that she and the doctor were talking. That made Emma shiver but the question is what was he going to do about it?


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Saturday afternoon and Emma's day off. She is putting the finishing touches on her hair still anxious about her date. She got to the café at a quarter till two. Doctor Matthew is already there seated at a table. He waves Emma over with a kind smile.

"You're early." Says Emma

She sits facing the doctor at the table for two.

"Look who is pointing the finger." He says

Emma can't help but giggle.

"I must say that you are a radiant beauty Emma."

"Thank you doctor."

"Stop calling me doctor, Emma we aren't at the hospital."

Emma rubs her palms together shyly.

"Call me Evan my first name."

"You already call me Emma but then again everyone does." Says Emma

Emma:

Why was I stating the obvious? I was a bit nervous and it was making me say stupid things or so I thought.

Evan or Doctor Matthews senses something is wrong with Emma and puts his hand on hers to ease any discomfort. Emma is surprised by this. She gives a slight smile but doesn't object.

"Emma let me know at anytime if I do something you aren't comfortable with."

Evan speaks with a soft tone.

"It's fine." Says Emma

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

Emma confirms by nodding.

"I know some would not agree with us seeing one another." Starts Evan

"We are seeing each other?"

Emma raises a brow.

"No! I mean I hope that we do in the future. This being the first time…."

Evan was losing his wording and his cool. He loosens his shirt collar and takes a sip of his water. Emma watches him rather intrigued at seeing the collective doctor at such a loss. She was indeed making him nervous too. Emma liked that. She bats her eyelashes after he tries to speak again. Again he stops, this time to clear his throat.

"Evan I know what you mean. Don't worry about explaining." She says

Emma touches him gingerly.

"Very well then, are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure."

"I heard they have amazing meat pies here." He says

"Really? I might have that." Says Emma

After a delicious lunch they walk through the square hand in hand sharing stories about their childhoods. It was a gorgeous afternoon and everything was going perfect. After the walk they end up stopping to get frozen custard. Emma laps at her custard on the cone appearing a little too talented with her tongue. Evan stops in midsentence captured by the sight. Emma finally notices and blushes as she dabs her lips with a napkin.

"I'm sorry…the custard just tastes divine." She says

"No, no I apologize I didn't mean to ummm…stare like that."

"I hope I didn't ruin things." Says Emma

She doesn't make eye contact.

"Emma it's fine, really."

"Maybe I should go."

"Emma no."

When Emma stands up Evan gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay please. I would like you to."

"It's getting late."

"Then at least allow me to escort you to your door." He says

"That would be okay." Says Emma

On the way back to Emma's place it starts to rain. Evan gives his jacket to Emma to shield her head so he ends up getting soaked. Evan and Emma get to the door of her apartment. She hasn't done much talking along the way.

"Emma are you no longer interested?" he asks

"Evan it's not you, I'm sorry. I just messed up."

"But Emma I don't think you messed up at all." He says

"I wasn't being very ladylike."

Emma looks away from Evan.

"Emma you were perfect today. I had a good time, if anyone was embarrassing it was me." Says Evan

Emma smiles.

"No you weren't."

"Don't you see Emma, I feel the same way about you." He says

They share a tender moment of silence.

"Your right Evan." Emma agrees

"Would you be interested in seeing me again?" he asks

"Another outing?"

"Yes." He says

"I would be delighted." Says Emma

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Sunday?"

"If it is that's alright just tell me whatever suits you." He says with haste

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is good."

Evan nods his head with joy.

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

Emma nods also. Evan's shirt is sticking to his chest from the rain. Emma can see his broad shoulders and nice pecks.

"You're all wet. Maybe you should come inside." She says

Her heart pitter patters in her chest as she waits for his response.

"Sure. That way my shirt can dry a bit." He says

He takes on an all new sex appeal with his dark hair slicked back with moisture. Emma opens the door feeling a spark of lust for Evan. She leads him inside and puts on a pot of tea.

"Get comfortable." She says

She disappears into the other room. She returns with her hair down wearing a simple dress tight enough to reveal the curves of her body. Evan can't believe how hot her body looks. He removes his shirt and she gets him a towel. She helps him to dry his back and most of his chest area. Evan could have done this all himself but he wasn't going to turn away such a beautiful woman. Emma stops after she is done and smiles at Evan. He holds his breath and decides to go in for a kiss. As his mouth gets closer Emma doesn't move away. Their lips lock and Evan rubs her shoulders not daring to touch her breasts. He wiggles his tongue over her lips and she allows him access to her mouth. Their tongues curl over each other like a sweet tango. Evan breaks the kiss slowly and kisses down her neck.

"Oh yess Evan."

The feel of her skin is so soft even to his tongue. Evan's hands go up each one of Emma's thighs squeezing gently. His cock seems to stand at attention in his pants wanting to be unleashed on Emma. This was all happening too soon. Evan lifts one of Emma's dress straps pushing it down to reveal her shoulder.

"Such a sweet shoulder." Evan whispers

He licks over the area and a tough spot interrupts the motion of his tongue. He opens his eyes shaken from his passion. There's a scar on Emma's shoulder and it still looks fairly new. As he inspects her shoulder to his surprise there are smaller scratches surrounding the area.

"Emma what?"

Before Evan can finish his question Emma shoves him away replacing the strap on her arm.

"It's nothing." She says

"But Emma did someone do that to you?"

Emma refuses to look him in the eye or answer any questions. The tea kettle starts whistling up a storm on the stove.

"You have to go." Says Emma

"Why Emma? Is it because of the scar we don't have to talk about it." He says

"No. I have some things to do early tomorrow."

Emma gets up and attends to the kettle without looking at Evan.

"Emma I don't believe you. What's wrong?"

Emma goes into total defense mode no longer being the girl Evan was falling for.

"I said get out!"

This time Emma looks him directly in the eye.

"If that's what you want Emma I'll go." Says Evan

He gathers his wet shirt and goes to the door. Emma turns her back working at the sink so she doesn't have to see him leave.

"I appreciate you Emma and the evening we had together. I'm sorry that I reacted that way. You're beautiful to me regardless and I hope you haven't changed your mind about tomorrow."

Evan opens the door with his head hanging low.

"If you still want to meet tomorrow I will be at the market on the square at three p.m. Goodnight." He adds

Evan leaves shutting the door firmly. Emma looks up from the sink with tears pouring from her eyes.

Emma:

I am so sorry Evan. I like you a lot. I just…I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. You will hate me forever. Plus he might just keep doing things like this to me forever. The sick things, the nasty things, and I can't make him stop. What kind of future could we have like this?


	7. Chapter 7

Evan stands alone at the market a frown on his face. He drops the bouquet of yellow tulips that he held for Emma in a nearby rubbish bin. Putting both hands in his pockets slumping he walks away from the market.

The following morning Emma isn't distracted by her work. Although she manages to makes it through most of her day without running into Doctor Matthew she still feels deeply saddened. She really enjoyed being with him the other day and it wasn't fair that Ryan was getting in the way even when he wasn't around.

Emma:

Maybe I should go to Evan and tell him the whole story. No way…now I know that I was mad almost as crazy as Ryan for considering that. Plus he said that he would tell everyone, he would tell the whole staff things about me. They would be nasty, filthy, untrue things but what difference did it make, he was still going to tell.

She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. There was no valid reason to request a transfer from her floor, at least not one that she could think of so she had to keep working. If she said Ryan had shown violent tendencies Nurse Lit would laugh in her face. What patient there was at the top of the good behavior list, none. Her tray of meds only had one cup left and it was for the patient she knew all too well. He was last on her list on purpose because after he was done with her she wouldn't be able to face anyone else and usually had to go straight home. She felt shame as she rested her head on the wall outside his door. Gathering her composure seemed to take everything she possessed plus what she did not. If she made it though this time Emma promised herself that she would think of something, there had to be a way to get away from him. She unlocks the door of Ryan Kuhn and tip toes inside. Hopefully he would be asleep and she could just drop off his meds and go without having to disturb him.

There was no such luck as she had hoped. There was Ryan wide awake sitting on his bed next to the heavily barred window. Her heart sank and it took everything to hold her footing, she just wanted to faint on the floor.

"Well, well, well…looks like I have a cheeky little visitor. Where have you been spending your evenings Emma, perhaps sitting on the Doctor's cock."

Ryan doesn't look very pleased as he wrinkles his mouth on one end.

Emma: How does he even do that it looked so unnatural?

"I have your pills for today." Says Emma ignoring his comment.

"Bring them to me." He says

Emma was glued to the spot the moment he asked.

"I said bring them here Emma how else am I to take them?" Ryan says impatiently.

Emma knew that if Ryan wanted her he could easily grab her before she made it to the door. Instead he was asking her to bring over his medicine. This was more than likely a trick but what else was she going to do. Emma puts the tray aside and carries the cup of pills over to Ryan and holds it up to his face. Ryan slaps the cup from Emma's hand with such a swift sweep of his hand that she doesn't get a chance to display her shock on her face.

"I knew it! You try to drug me because I know the truth about you!" he yells

"Ryan these are the same pills you take every day." Says Emma

Emma tries to explain but Ryan isn't listening.

"It's your fault it's you, it's you, it's you!" Ryan chants over and over.

Ryan widens his eyes which have large dark circles underneath them. It looks like he hasn't slept for days. He stands up his shadow cast on the wall by the dim lighting in the room. Emma can hear the pills cracking under her shoes as she moves just out of Ryan's reach. Ryan leaps out to grab her as soon as she makes a move for the door. He slams her against the wall almost knocking the air out of her lungs. He starts biting at her breasts outside her uniform, his teeth chomp down on her left breast. Emma screams and tries desperately to push Ryan away. Ryan let's go and smiles up at Emma with a bit of blood on his lips. It hurts so bad Emma is sure he has taken some flesh with him. A spot of blood comes from her breast and shows through her uniform. Emma filled with fury at watching herself bleed punches Ryan in the face as hard as she can. The impact of the punch forces Ryan to step back. He watches her for a minute stunned as she makes a run for the door again.

"Ha ha it's about time the action started!" he says

Ryan pumps his fist in the air then gets a hold of Emma's hair. From there he throws her into the bed railing. The railing nails Emma in the side she doubles over on the bed in pain.

"Now bitch! You will answer my questions."

Ryan points a finger at Emma with authority in his voice. Ryan puts his full body weight down on Emma as he presses the side of his arm down hard across Emma's throat.

"Allow me to ask again. You were getting your slutty cunt filled by the Doctor weren't you?"

This time Ryan lifts his arm a little to allow Emma to answer the question. Emma sucks in air gasping.

"I can't hear you Emma!" shouts Ryan

"I—I swear we didn't have sex."

"Don't lie to me Emma!"

Ryan lays his arm back down on Emma's throat. Emma kicks her legs frantically in the air as if she is riding a bike uphill. Ryan let's her breathe again and she starts screaming in tears.

"I swear to God Ryan I swear on anything we didn't have sex. I let him in my apartment we starting to kiss…he saw the scar you put on my shoulder and I made him leave."

Ryan smiles at the statement.

"And what did you tell him about this scar?"

"Nothing, I made him leave so I wouldn't have to!"

Ryan studies Emma's swollen cheeks and chuckles.

"Very good Emma, very good. Now for your reward."

Ryan gets completely off Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

"On second thought why should I reward you for being the little whore that I always knew you were? From—the first time I laid eyes on you Emma I knew you were a naughty nurse that needed to be punished accordingly."

Ryan laughs.

"But I didn't do anything with him." Sputters Emma

Most of her tears clear from her eyes.

"Riddle me this. Why were you with him at all?"

The question is direct and Emma doesn't know how to answer she sits there with her mouth open not knowing how to reply.

"Once again Emma I know whores like you and my mother!"

"I am not a whore!" screams Emma

"Yes you are!" yells back Ryan.

He balls up his fist to strike Emma. She shields her head with her hands. For some reason Ryan reconsiders and backs off.

Ryan paces the floor next to the bed. Emma doesn't answer him she just lays there weeping.

"Your doctor buddy is shit, do you know why?"

Emma doesn't respond.

"Emma." Calls Ryan sweetly.

"No...no." answers Emma still in tears.

Ryan taps her on the nose with the tip of his finger.

"Because no matter what things he says to you he can never stop me!"

Ryan has such cruelty in his eyes as he leans over Emma.

"Now remind me Emma. Have I fucked your ass yet?" He asks.

Emma just shakes her head refusing to answer. Instead she looks up at him with swollen eyes.

"I—can't—I can't do this anymore Ryan."

"What on earth do you mean Emma? Are you telling me to stop?"

"Yes—yes."

Ryan jerks his head in surprise then laughs.

"Who is going to stop me… hmmm?"

Emma tries to think if she somehow asked for this. Ryan had gotten into her head even when she was away from him she could think of no one more. Was this what she had wanted all along, this sick monster torturing her? He was sick indeed and the medicine wasn't helping. He had bruised her body as well as her emotions.

"I am not your wife! You can't do with me as you please anymore." Screams Emma

"Oh I can't?" Ryan says excitedly.

"N—no." she says

"Well I beg to differ." Says Ryan.

Ryan sits on the bed.

"Emma come to me."

He beckons her with a finger.

Emma is now aware of the power Ryan must have over her because whether she wants to or not she walks right up to him. Every crevice of her soul has yielded to him.

Ryan leans back on the single bed with sheets slightly dirty. He unbuckles his trousers again watching Emma's face the entire way though. Then he proceeds to remove his shirt the process seems to move extra slow as Ryan savors every moment.

Emma: This wasn't Ryan's usual abusive sadistic behavior but I was sure whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be good for me.

Ryan lies on the bed flat on his back, completely naked. His feet are at one end and his head at the other.

"Take everything off." He says to Emma with conviction.

Although she is afraid Emma does as Ryan instructs and strips down to nothing. She glances back at the door in fear that someone will enter.

"Has anyone ever interrupted our play?" says Ryan

Emma goes back to Ryan, her perfect breasts bouncing with each step to his bed. Her tiny nipples have become erect without her knowledge; Ryan licks his lips while staring at them. This becomes known to Emma and she turns a shoulder toward Ryan to shield her body from his eyes.

"Tsk..tsk Emma your master awaits."

Ryan laughs at his own statement while pointing down to his thick erect meat.

Emma: Ryan looked so pale but even more so in the light of the moon that was shining through the window. His skin was smooth I expected something more….well anything that was bad but this was good.

"Sit on my cock Emma. Sit on it now!" says Ryan with a sinister smile.

Ryan tucks both his hands behind his head appearing the most relaxed Emma has ever seen him. Taking her time Emma climbs on top of Ryan with both her legs on each side of him she lowers her muff to his meat. She shuts both eyes expecting to feel Ryan shove her down on it any minute but he doesn't. She opens her eyes again when she has fully lowered herself onto the total length of his package. Ryan still looks up at her as she sits there staring up at him. He lifts up the lower part of his body bouncing Emma up in the air a few inches to signal that he wants her to begin.

"Go ahead, fuck me." Says Ryan

The moment those words leave his lips they start an excitement in Emma, one that she cannot ignore. Ryan was giving her some kind of control; this was something he never did. Her cunny spills forward juices as she rides Ryan. He lies there still but with a smirk of approval on his face. Emma gasps because it is only seconds before her first orgasm approaches.

Emma: God this feels so good but why? I feel like I am on fire like my skin itself is burning. Ryan is so hard underneath me…oh my god I am going to cum all over his cock. He was such a sick freak. Why was he doing this to me? I don't want to like it. I don't want to cum for him but it feels too good. I can't make my body stop. I can't get off of his dick. Maybe if I have it silently he won't know. I can't be doing this I am not supposed to be here enjoying this. I hate myself for wanting it but what can I do?

Emma throws her head back only seconds away from cumming. She was going to concentrate to keep Ryan from knowing. She was going to use all of her power to cum silently.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's breathing gets much deeper as she rides Ryan faster and harder, lifting almost completely off of his erection before dropping back down on it again. Emma has the shocking realization that she can't control how her body responds to this overwhelming pleasure Ryan has inflicted on her. Her legs shake around Ryan as the climax presents itself. Emma moans low and deep as she feels the release, the rush of her female cum can't be contained as it spews down Ryan's thick pole and onto the sheets. Emma feels invincible after such a powerful orgasm. She forgets her shame and looks down at Ryan's face. He has a smile and a twinkle in his brown eyes. Upon further inspection she sees Ryan hasn't moved from the spot his hands remained behind his head the whole time. Her wonderful orgasm was all her doing.

Before she can protest Ryan scoops her up and seats himself on the edge of the bed. Holding Emma on his lap with a remaining hard cock Ryan goes to the task of lifting Emma with his hands and pulling her back to his dick to meet the thrusts.

Ryan: Sweet innocent Emma, this was all a part of my charm. She really thought I had a change of heart…. I had to contain my glee. I wanted her to be at the very top of this rainbow before she came crashing down. She was a slut and she always would be her and mother both. Patience is the key to ruining this little cunt leaving it split by me and those succulent nipples of hers bitten off. That's what I want her to witness me do to her and that doctor Matthews has no control over me despite what he thinks! I would deal with him later right now I had to finish off Emma. Look at her cum like she did she wanted cocks splitting her open I know it now. My teeth biting into those nipples of hers that's all I want right now.

Ryan remains staring at Emma's tits as they bounce with the pumping of his organ in and out. He is lost in his fantasy of one day just biting them off. Thinking of the texture of her nipples and the blood Ryan can no longer hold out, he shoots rope after rope of hot cum inside Emma. Emma never notices Ryan staring as she too finishes another orgasm.

Ryan: Perhaps I wasn't sick at all. I didn't require an asylum. Emma was real and right here enjoying, this was my calling. I was meant to punish all women on this earth. They needed to be punished by feeling the pain of my wrath. They were whores that had corrupt minds. They wanted to do sexual things all the time, their thirst never satisfied. I needed to be the one to put them all in their place just like I did for mother…hahaha! No one knew what I did to her but after I was old enough she was the first to get what she deserved. Boy did I have fun with that tramp, beating her and probing with all sorts of objects. Well that's what she truly wanted wasn't it? Otherwise why have all those men in her bed? I saw her as a boy with a man's cock in her mouth just like Emma opened that sweet little mouth for mine.

"Oh Ryan." Says Emma

Emma: Why even fight it anymore, this felt so good. Why wasn't Ryan like this at the start? Things would have been so much better. He could make love like any normal man so where did he get off acting like a savage?

After his orgasm Ryan lies down to take a nap without saying anything to Emma. He faces the wall with her back toward her. Emma is pretty well spent so she lies on the bed next to him to rest a little while before leaving. Soon sleep overtakes her and she wakes some time before dawn.

"Damnit!" says Emma as she realizes she overslept.

She rushes to get her uniform from the floor and dresses. Ryan remains facing the wall so Emma can't see his face to distinguish if he is still asleep or awake.

"I have to get out of here." Emma says aloud

"What's your rush, whore!" yells Ryan

He flips over to face her.

"In a hurry so your precious Doctor Matthews won't catch you in the act!"

"Ryan I just—you know everything you done to me is against the rules."

Ryan nods.

"Now I am the pervert huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Emma takes a couple steps for the door. Ryan leaps out of bed still naked. He grabs a hold of Emma's uniform.

"Now… now don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He says

"Ryan I have to go before I get caught in here with you." Says Emma

"So what of it if it happens." Says Ryan shrugging a shoulder.

"I will get into trouble then I will be let go from the hospital." Says Emma

The fear seems to rise in her voice.

"Do you need that sort of vacation Emma?"

"No I will have no money and I will lose my apartment."

"Then maybe you better think about that the next time Doctor Matthews comes around."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Emma we both know what is happening here. What I want to know is that I am understood." Says Ryan

"Don't do this. I work with him." Says Emma

"Then you better be extra careful or else Nurse Lit will have to know that you forced me to put my cock inside you."

Emma looks as if she just saw a ghost and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"No…she won't believe you."

"Would you like the theory tested?"

Ryan smiles at Emma and winks.

"I—I…."

"Shut and get out."

Ryan turns his back to Emma watching the sunrise through his bared window.

"I curse myself Emma for being so good to you, nothing like the others."

"What?" asks Emma

Ryan turns around and puts his palm against Emma's forehead and forces her to the door.

"Next time won't be so nice."

Ryan narrows his eyes until they become like slits.

This was the Ryan that Emma knew all too well. She decides not to press any further questions and slips out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma is leaving the room of one of her patients. She is in the hallway locking the door so doesn't even notice the doctor approaching. She carries her tray with the last cup of meds, with a sigh she looks down at the floor.

"Emma." Says Evan

Emma looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Evan?"

She quickly tries to wipe away the tears.

"Emma we need to talk." He says

"I don't have time." Says Emma

She starts walking away from the doctor her keys jingling on her hip clip.

"You've been avoiding me." He says

Evan jumps in front of Emma so she can't walk any further.

"Just tell me who it is Emma, I can make who ever did that to you stop."

The doctor was really going out on a limb but someone had to be scaring her if it wasn't Emma doing it to herself.

"I can't tell you Evan. Just go away."

Emma bursts into tears again using the back of her hand to wipe her face. It isn't really effective so it leaves her face wet and smeared.

"Tell me Emma." Demands Evan.

He grabs both her shoulders and shakes lightly. Emma drops her tray and all the pills roll across the floor. No one moves to pick it up.

"No—because I'm—a whore. It's my fault!" screams Emma.

"It's not your fault Emma. He tells you that doesn't he?" asks Evan.

"But its true!" says Emma.

"No it's not Emma, please listen to me. You're a good person."

"No I'm not!"

Emma collapses into Evan's arms crying her heart out.

"I'm going to stop him Emma, don't worry."

"You can't…he won't let me go." Says Emma.

She looks up at Evan her eyes swollen and red.

"He will Emma I have ways." Says Evan.

"No!" yells Emma.

She shoves Evan away.

"I'm not allowed to be with you like this." Says Emma, in realization.

"Says who Emma? Did he tell you that?"

"Yes. I have to go to him now or he will know."

"Go to who Emma who is he?"

"Go away Evan. Don't follow me please."

"Is he here in the asylum?"

Evan pumps Emma for answers he had to know who this guy was. Whoever he was he had did some bad things to Emma and since she couldn't make him stop he had to.

"Just don't follow me okay!"

Emma holds up her hand to halt Evan.

"He is here isn't he? Is it another doctor? He asks.

"Just stop with the questions!" screams Emma.

"Okay Emma whatever you want." He says.

"He will kill us both. You have no idea." Says Emma.

"He?" asks Evan.

"Yes he's crazy now stay away…. or maybe I am the one who is crazy and he was sane all along." Says Emma

Her whole body is shaking as she backs away from Evan. He stays where he is as Emma goes down the hall and disappears around the corner. Emma waits outside Ryan's door but Evan doesn't show up. So she unlocks the door and enters Ryan's world.

"Your late." Says Ryan from the bed.

"No…I dropped your meds." Says Emma

Ryan stands up from the bed.

"Your shaking, why?" asks Ryan with a questioning gaze.

"I don't—I don't know." Says Emma.

"Poor Emma." Says Ryan as he strokes her head.

"Why don't you let me go?" asks Emma in tears again.

"Emma, you are only getting what you asked for." Says Ryan with a growl.

Emma cries some more this time she doesn't wipe her tears as they blind her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" cries Emma.

"Get on the bed, now!" barks Ryan.

Emma complies without a word except weeping. Ryan spreads her legs roughly after she lies on the bed. He plunges inside Emma wasting no time, pushing until his sack hits her body. Ryan rapidly screws Emma ignoring all of her cries. He gets so close to expelling his load when Doctor Matthews walks in interrupting.

"Ummm. Doctor pardon me but I am taking care of this little whore." Says Ryan smiling.

Emma is immediately ashamed and looks away from the doctor, her face turning red. Doctor Matthew's is flabbergasted; he stands in the doorway with his mouth wide open. Ryan laughs and continues stroking in and out of Emma while humming a tune.

"I don't believe it." Says Evan finally.

Emma refuses to make any eye contact whatsoever and Ryan is pleased.

"Emma listen to me, Ryan Kuhn is a very very sick man!" yells Evan.

"Do you hear him I'm sick Emma!" says Ryan his eyes burgle as he keeps pushing inside her.

"You don't need to listen to him." Says Evan "Not anymore." He adds.

"Who are you listening to Emma, me or doctor Evans? That's what you call him isn't it?" asks Ryan.

"Emma I am going to call the orderly's." says Evan.

He flees the room quickly.

"Don't leave me Evan!" screams Emma from underneath Ryan.

Doctor Matthew's can't hear her because he is already gone.

"You bitch!" yells Ryan.

Ryan chokes Emma, his hands fit perfectly around her neck. Her blue eyes become bloodshot as Ryan chokes the life from her.

"You bitch, you bitch. I knew you were sucking his cock" He screams over and over.

Emma struggles but isn't near strong enough to break Ryan's grasp. Emma slips into darkness expecting Evan to show up for the rescue but he never does. Emma is engulfed in darkness, as her life slips away Ryan shoots his ropey cum inside her. Her blue eyes are now frozen as he finally pulls away. Emma was DEAD.

As they carry Emma's dead body away Ryan is fitted with his very own straitjacket.

Doctor Matthew's has to turn away to keep Ryan from seeing the tears that form in his eyes.

"She got what she deserved doctor, you know it." Says Ryan

Two orderly's make sure that his jacket is on tight. The doctor whips his head back around.

"Emma was an innocent girl that you murdered, you sick bastard!" he yells.

Ryan chuckles.

"Far from innocent, more like a dirty little whore." Says Ryan

"Take him to the basement." Says Evan.

The two orderly's look at each other in near shock, the basement was for the worse of the worst.

"Now!" he shouts.

"They all deserve it doc, you know it!" Ryan screams as they force him down the hall. "She just got what she deserved." He chants laughing hysterically.

_One day Emma and I will meet again. I knew it the night the fire started. I didn't leave I refused to leave I knew with whatever mind I still had left that my spirit would run into hers. She was a tasty little nurse. I wonder if she will still be wearing her uniform. _


End file.
